Jane Holmes
'Jane Hannah Watson-Holmes '''is the main protagonist of ''Jane and Sherlock: A Battle of Wits. Trivia In "A Study in Pink," Jane at first has a limp and sees a therapist regularly to adopt into human society. She first meets Sherlock through a mutual friend and moves in with him the next day. On their first case, Holmes abandons Watson. She is warned by Sgt. Sally Donovan to stay away from Sherlock Holmes because he is a psychopath. Jane then meets Sherlock's brother Mycroft, who does not reveal who he is. Jane declines his offer to pay her in what Sherlock is doing dailey. She later saved Sherlock by killing the cabdriver with her pistol. Relationships Family Sherlock Holmes Jane first met Sherlock in the first episode of the first series, and became flatmates. Despite only knowing him for two days in "A Study In Pink", she was not willing to spy on Sherlock for money and quickly declined Mycroft's assistance. Throughout her blog posts, Jane mentions that she is quite in love with Sherlock and isn't surprised that he doesn't want a relationship. In series two, Jane and Sherlock began a secret relationship and were engaged to be married. However, Sherlock later faked his death in order to keep Jane and their friends safe. In the third series, Jane learned Sherlock was alive and was pissed that he left her for two years without telling her he was dead. Sherlock desperately searches for Jane when he learns from Mary that someone has kidnapped. The two friends reconcile at the end of the episode and resume their romantic relationship. Jane and Sherlock get married in "The Sign of Three." She learns she is pregnant with hers and Sherlock's first child and later gives birth to a girl, naming her Rosamund Madison (affectionately nicknamed "Maddie"). After her best friend, Mary Morstan, is shot and killed, Jane and Sherlock's marriage is strained and Jane distances herself from her husband and goes to live with Molly for a while. However, after Sherlock put himself in danger, Jane and him reconciled after Jane told her husband that it was not his fault that Mary died. The following night they had sex and resulted in their second child together. Jane keeps their second child a secret from her husband and brother-in-law until Eurus coerces Jane to tell Sherlock that she is pregnant with their second child. In the end, their marriage is whole again and Jane gives birth to a baby girl named Rosemary Eurus (as she let Sherlock pick out the name.) Daughter Jane named her "Madison Rosamund" after her friend, Mary suggested her name. Mary Morstan Jane and Mary first met in between series three and four, where both became very close friends and moved in together into another apartment. Jane was heartbroken by her best friend's death and began blaming Sherlock for not protecting her like he promised. Over the course of their friendship, Mary did not want Jane to find out about her past life and expressed to Sherlock that she feared she would lose the first real friend that she ever had. However, this does come true, causing Jane to go on a mental rapage of no one trusting her any more. Mary and her reconcile at Christmas and promises to allow Marry to be the godmother if she helps her pick out her daughter's name. Mycroft Holmes Jane met her brother-in-law, Mycroft, when he abducted her and tried to get her to spy on Sherlock. However, Jane immediately refused Mycroft, and initially did not know that he was Sherlock's brother until the very end of "A Study in Pink." Mycroft does care about Jane's well-being, as he tried manipulating Sherlock into shooting him to fill their interests. He had looked in horror when Jane told them that she was pregnant again, especially worrying the fate of her and her unborn child if Eurus tried to kill her. Jane later tried to save his life when Eurus had them both locked up in seperate places. Eurus Holmes Jane dislikes Eurus, and believes her to be the craziest person she ever met. However, Eurus didn't leave her to drown in a well and instead put Mycroft inside it while leaving Jane locked up in Musgrave. Trivia * Jane is based on the character, John H. Watson from the Sherlock Holmes novels and John Watson form the original Sherlock TV series. * She has an uncle named Paul, whom she states is "a character." * Jane is twenty-five years old in season 1, twenty seven in season 2, and thirty in season three and four. Category:Female characters Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:A Study in Pink characters Category:The Blind Banker characters Category:The Great Game characters Category:A Scandal in Belgravia characters Category:The Hound of Baskerville characters Category:The Richenbach Fall characters Category:The Empty Hearse characters Category:His Last Vow characters Category:The Sign of Three characters Category:The Six Thatchers characters Category:The Lying Detective characters Category:The Final Problem characters Category:Watson Family Category:Holmes Family Category:Parents Category:Married individuals